Promesas de una vida normal
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Él es Dean Winchester, el cazador. El que lucho, el que sobrevivió y el que prometió vivir una vida normal.


_¡Hola lectores! Mi acostumbrado **monologo de autora desvergonzada** queda resumido en dos puntos: 1) Este fic nace para llenar un espacio vacio, sin saber muy bien de donde se formo y 2) Preparense, para leer un gran desvarió que ojala les agrade, a mí aun no me termine de convencer :s_

_**Advertencia**: Mucho Dean Winchester, pero lamentablemente con la ropa puesta. No, aunque lo imaginen, no es un Wincest. No piensen mal. _

_**Disclairme**: Nada de esto me pertenece, he dicho. Si así fuera, Dean estaría en mi cama haciéndome compañía. _

* * *

**Promesa de una vida normal**

"_Sam oye, nosotros tres no tenemos nada más. Yo no tengo nada más. A veces siento que apenas me tengo a mi mismo." __**Dean. 1x21**_

"_Es raro ¿no? Tú vida, esta casa, el niño… No es mi vida, nunca lo será_." _**Dean. 3x02**_

Se lo ha prometido a Sam, su Sammy, pero no por eso, puede decir que esté de acuerdo con ello ¿Cómo estarlo? Cuando le ha jurado al muy idiota que no trataría de buscarlo, que no arriesgara su pellejo al recorrer el mundo entero –_cielo e infierno incluidos_- solo para encontrar la manera de liberarlo. Lo prometió, y solo por eso ahora conduce más por obligación que por otra cosa a una vida tranquila; sin monstruos ni fantasmas, ni cielo o infierno que le jodan.

¡Que le jodan! Es un puto soldado y no sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer ahora que las batallas han acabado. Sam se ha ido, John también. Se ha quedado solo, como lo estuvo en el principio de la inverosímil historia en que se ha convertido su vida; solo que en está ocasión, Sam se ha ido a un lugar más lejano que la universidad y John no está perdido, está muerto. Y la sola idea de volver a vivir una vida tranquila, como la de sus más profundos anhelos, no le parece tan tentadora como antes. Porque ha perdido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar, tanto a su familia como a aquellos pocos afortunados que pudo haber llamado amigos – _El rostro de Jo aun le persigue en sueño, junto a un beso que debió haber sellado mucho antes-_

Sin embargo, sigue conduciendo; con los nudillos blancos a causa de la fuerza con la que sujeta el volante. Más rápido de lo que le gustaría, va dejando paisajes y recuerdos atrás, aquellas memorias que hablan de casas embrujadas, hombres lobos y demonios de ojos negros (_biblias en latín, trampas de demonios, cartuchos de sal, armas en el maletero…)_ O de noches junto a Sam, sentados en el capo de su fiel corcel, cerveza en manos y el mundo a sus pies. Aquellos días donde el "_Salvando vidas, cazando entes. El negocio familiar"_ era como una clase de lema, parecían haberse quedado (hace mucho tiempo) atrás. Demasiado para su gusto.

Pero el camino se va acortando, pronto arribara a su destino y él no sabe realmente qué hacer. Después de todo, lleva toda una vida cargando rifles y limpiando cañones, pateando culos, resistiendo golpes, sobreviviendo. Para que ahora, de un día a otro, lo deje todo en el olvido. Él es un Winchester, cazador de profesión y alma de bandolero, su única pertenencia es la fama que lo precede, su querido impala y la maldición que cae sobre su apellido. Él no sabe que es tener una vida normal y hasta ese instante, no se había preocupado en saberlo.

- Te lo mereces, Dean.- Le susurra la voz de John desde algún lugar de la cabeza, y como respuesta, acelera aun más su bebe.

Él es Dean Winchester, el cazador. El que ha luchado contra espíritus cabreados, chupasangres, wendigos, hombres lobos en Los Ángeles y dioses paganos, con un gusto especial por joderle la existencia. El que se enfrento con Azazel, el demonio de ojos amarillos y venció. El que fue al infierno y regreso. El que se opuso tanto al cielo como al infierno, y desafió al Diablo, cara a cara. El es el puto Dean Winchester, que dio todo por su familia y se quedo sin nada.

- Vas a poder tener una familia, Dean. Lisa y Ben te están esperando.- Esta vez es la voz de Mary la que habla, cálida y esperanzada.- Perdóname, hijo.-

_Pero ellos no son su familia._ Porque su familia está muerta o en el infierno, en cualquiera de los casos no está con él. Y ahora, ya no le queda nada.

- No te engañes, idiota.- Le dice Jo, gruñendo por lo bajo.- Estas vivo ¿o no? ¿Eso no cuenta?-

- Claro que cuenta.- Responde, viendo por el retrovisor como la chica le sonríe desde el asiento de atrás, brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y ojos brillantes. Sabe que no es más que un producto de su imaginación, una alucinación.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te quejas tanto? – Pregunta, acercándose hasta él y apoyando la mejilla en el asiento del conductor, muy cercana a su oído.

- Porque en esta guerra, o vivíamos todos o moríamos todos.- Dice, sin apartar los ojos del camino.- En cambio, todos han muerto menos yo.-

- Y Bobby.- Termina la chica por él. Él asiente.- ¿Pero no crees que sea justo? ¿No crees que esto sea lo que mereces? Una vida normal.- Le cuestiona, dejando de sonreír.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Papá, mamá? ¿Ellen y tú? ¿Sammy?- Pregunta a su vez- ¿Ustedes no se lo merecían?-

- Probablemente.- Afirma la chica, su aliento muy cerca de su oído.- Pero no te preocupes por nosotros, a la final, nuestra muerte no fue más que el resultado de nuestras propias decisiones. Deja de preocuparte, ya no eres más un soldado. Se feliz.-

La imagen de Jo desaparece del retrovisor, dejándolo nuevamente solo. El impala ruge nuevamente, en el momento que toma una curva demasiado rápido, y solo su destreza evita que se estrelle directamente con alguno de los árboles por fuera del camino. Respira profundo, cuando logra detener el vehículo en aquel camino desierto y deja que su cabeza repose sobre el volante, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

- Dean, Dean, Dean.- Canturrea una mujer en el asiento del acompañante. Cabello castaño, labios rojos y ojos brillantes. Y el cuerpo más caliente que alguna vez haya visto.- ¿Siempre has sido tan idiota?-

Él no puede más que sonreír sin alegría, aquello comenzaba a molestarle.

- Bela, no pensé verte aquí.- Ella le sonríe de medio lado.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

- Decirte, que al menos tú, aun tienes esperanzas.-

Cuando voltea, Bela se ha ido justo como Jo.

¿Esperanza de qué? ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Qué lo olvidara todo y comenzara desde cero?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Sam?- Lanza la pregunta al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

- En tú felicidad, Dean.- Responde la voz de Sam, su Sammy. Ni siquiera intenta buscarlo, sabe que él no está ahí.

Atraviesa la entrada de aquel poblado tan familiar, las casas pasan una y otra vez ante sus ojos, y en el fondo sabe que ya no tiene nada más porque luchar. John, Sam, Jo… Todos se han ido, lejos, a un lugar que él no puede alcanzarlos. Él ya no es más un soldado, al menos aun seguía siendo Dean Winchester, el cazador. Nunca podría dejar de serlo, porque la caza era él y él era la caza; moteles de carretera, hamburguesas de queso en el desayuno, cervezas en la noche, disfraces y nombres de famosos, fantasmas a la carta y patadas en el culo de monstruos, eso era él. _El negocio familiar. _

Estaciona el carro al frente de la casa, baja lentamente y se asegura de que su bebe va estar bien, después de todo, es lo único que le queda de su vida de cazador. Camina hasta la puerta, duda un instante, antes de tocar. No sabe que le depara el futuro, pero por el momento, él piensa cumplir una promesa. Por Sam, solo por él, viviría una vida normal.

Al menos, mientras tanto.

* * *

_¿Tomates, frutas podridas, objetos punzo penetrantes?_

_¿Algún alago? ¿O review?_

_Si te tomastes tú tiempo en leerlo, ojala puedas dejar un comentario_

_¡Besos!_

_:)_


End file.
